


Tomco 2 Chapter 8

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [8]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, Emotional, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Underage Drinking, stilted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: The aftermath of The roller-skating and more JANNA!!! Drinking and emotions





	Tomco 2 Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while! (Written online at Twitch.tv/nomoreturtless)

Prologue:

After a few more minutes the employee returns with his manager and forcibly removes Tom and Marco from the premises. “Next time be cute somewhere that’s open!” The manager shouts to the sidewalk where she threw the couple.

“That was rude. They could’ve asked us nicely.” Marco says totally oblivious to earlier.

“Yeah.” Tom agrees, feigning innocence for earlier. “Where are star and Oskar?” Looking around the vacant parking lot.

“Probably went home. We were in there a while. Wanna take your coach or should we walk?”

“It could be dangerous to walk this late at night. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” A second passes and they both start laughing. They begin their walk home. Holding hands and laughing the entire trip. 

They come in the front door to see Star and Oskar a lips distance away. “Marco!” Star screams.

“Tom!” Oskar yells in tandem with star. “Where were you guys? We waited for half an hour after closing.”

“We were… half an hour? It didn’t feel that long.” Looking at Tom. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun.” Tom, Star and Oskar all groan at the cheesiness of that line. “What? I thought it was cute.” Blushing a deep red.

“You’re always cute Marco.” Tom wraps his arm around him. “Wanna go upstairs?” He suggests. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat after tonight. See you in the morning, Star. See ya Oskar.”

“Goodnight guys.” Star whisper yells as Oskar gives them a small wave.

They climb the stairs and lay in Marco’s bed. Tom wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist, his head behind Marco’s. Marco holding tightly to Tom’s arms. They quickly fall asleep.

 

Part 1:

In the morning Tom is the first to wake. He doesn’t immediately get up. He waits in bed next to Marco, holding onto the moment. Shortly after Tom, Marco wakes up. “You awake?” Marco says in a tired voice.

“Yeah. Have been for a while.” Tom replies in the same tone.

“Ready to get up?”

“A few more minutes.” Tom nuzzles his face up against Marco’s shoulder. Marco flips around. “Well hello there.” a quiet smile comes over both of them.

They lay in bed a while longer until Star bursts in, screaming. “Marco! Tom!” Marco flips up, knocking Tom in the chin as he does.

“What the hell, Star? You can’t sneak up on me like that, I’m a red belt. Remember?” He looks back to see Tom steaming holding his chin. “Oh crap. Sorry Tom. Here, I’ll get you some ice.” 

Before he can leave the room Tom interrupts “It would just melt. Demon. Remember?” Calming down. “I’m fine anyway. Star, what’s wrong?” He says quickly changing the subject before he gets mad again.

“Oskar! He… We…”

“Star. Calm.” Trying in vain to cool her off. “What about Oskar?”

“We kissed!” Star screams and begins to pace around the room. “I mean I’ve kissed a boy before but it was nothing like that!” Ringing her hair through her fingers, quickly making it mangy and tattered.

“I got this, Tom.” Marco butts in. “Star.” He gets her attention “Boo!” He scares her slightly which breaks her out of her panic attack. “Better?”

“Yeah. My bad.” She sits on the bed next to a still shirtless Tom.

Covering his chest. “Do you mind, Star? You know I sleep topless!” Scooching away from her.

“I don’t mind.” She says obliviously. 

Tom looks at Marco with a solid “HELP ME” in his eyes

“Star, give us a few minutes. We can’t help like this.” Star goes outside and waits patiently. A minute later they come out fully dressed in their usual attire. “Ok Star. What happened exactly?”

“Where were you two? Were you in another dimension? It’s been years!” Her panic returning with a vengeance.

“Star. Details, Oskar kissed you? What else?” Marco takes lead on calming her down.

“He stuck his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away when he did and he seemed so confused by it.” As she says this she gives visual detail.

“That’s enough of that.” He puts his hand over her mouth. “Star, sit down.” She lays her butt on the floor. “On earth that’s a very common way of kissing. It means he really likes you. If you don’t like it, that’s fine too.”

Tom interjects. “Marco and I kiss like that sometimes but sometimes it’s a bad time for it or… I just go in a little too much.” Star and Marco share an awkward look. “But if the moment is right and you want it, it can be very nice.”

“I think I get it but it just felt gross. Tongues are supposed to stay in mouths. I’ll tell him.” She puts on a confident face.

“Great! Invite him over later and we’ll be here when you do!” Marco following her lead.

“Oh he never left. He’s downstairs.” She corrects him.

Tom and Marco both have disbelief written on them. “He’s awake isn’t he?” Star Nods sheepishly. “He can probably hear us. Okay. Let’s go.” Marco grabs her hand and nudges her downstairs to confront Oskar.

“Star. Hey.” His coolheaded demeanor being replaced with shy, awkward tension. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wouldn’t like that kind of kissing.” Scratching the back of his head.

“I didn’t even know it was a thing to be fair.” Her cheeks glowing red. “I didn’t hate it but it was so… there.”

“Wanna try again. Later I mean! Whenever you’re ready.” His eyes darting to the floor. “No tongue next time.” He looks up to see Star an inch from his eyes. She leans in and gives him a light peck on the lips.

“Yeah. That’d be cool.” 

“Woooo! Star!” From the staircase Tom and Marco watch on with cheers. “I’m proud of you!” Marco screams.

“Guys!” Star blushes bright as the sun. “Get out of here!” She throws her wand at them. They bolt up the stairs and back into Marco’s room.

“Star?” Getting her attention. “You’re awesome!” Oskar exclaims.

“Awww. Thank you!” Star grabs his hand and hugs him.

 

Part 2: 

Back in the bedroom Marco and Tom laugh over what went down in the living room. “Aw man, Star finally grew some horns!” Tom giggles.

“What? What does that mean?” Punching Tom lightly on the shoulder.

“Y’know. She got confident. She grew her horns.” Pointing to his own horns. “Like becoming a grown up. Do you guys not say that?”

Laughing hysterically. “We say something similar but we don’t say “horns”. humans don’t have horns.”

The laughter continues until Marco pipes up. “Tom.” Stopping the laughing. “About earlier. What you said about kissing and how it can be bad. I’m not mad about yesterday.” Silence fills the room. “You clearly feel bad about it but it’s not a big deal. Just try to not do it again. Okay?” Smiling and holding Tom’s face.

“Okay Marco. I promise.” Tom relaxes as Marco goes to hold him closely. Star once again busts the door down. “Star! Geez, don’t you knock?” Tom heats up.

“Yeah. I knock doors down. Why are you asking weird questions lately? Oskar left.”

“Thanks Star. You gonna fix my door now?” Marco says slightly irritated. Star casts a spell and puts the door back. “Thank you, Star.”

“No problem Marco.” She kicks the door down again to exit.

“Well. She tried.” Tom chuckles. “ Here.” He begins chanting and a large amalgamation of flames rises from the floor to repair the door and doorframe. “There. All fixed.” Gesturing proudly over his handy work.

“Wait. We’re on the second floor. Did the flames come from the ground or did they appear from a portal. How do you control them? Do you manipulate the particles?-”

“Marco. It’s magic. Don’t science with magic…” Tom cuts him off. “The door is fixed.”

“But-” Tom puts his finger over Marco’s mouth.

“Magic.” Raising his eyebrows. “Don’t do science.” Marco nods. “Good.”

“Want breakfast?” Marco forces himself to change the subject to keep himself sane.

“Sure! Pancakes?” He suggests. “Or we could go out to that local diner you like! I’ll buy!”

Marco perks up noticeably “Really!? Yes! Thank you baby!” He kisses Tom on the cheek. 

The two exit the house to get breakfast but as they open the door they are greeted by a familiar face. “Howdy fellas.” Janna stands in the doorway with a paper bag wrapped bottle and shades over her clearly sunken eyes.

“Janna? Are you drunk?” Tom asks kindly.

“Have you met my friend? His name is No shit.”

“It’s eight in the morning! What is wrong with you?” Marco shouts.

“Is that bad?” Tom asks, confused.

“On earth it’s considered a shitty thing to do.” Janna says, slurring her words. “It’s like. If you drink before a certain time you’re suddenly “an alcoholic” which is bull shit.” Janna waves her bottle around trying to emphasize her words. “Anyway. What are you guys up to?”

Marco closes the door. “We can’t let her in.” Preemptively starting an argument. “She’s plastered. More than last time I saw her. I know you think she’s your friend-”

“I don’t think that.” He cuts off.

“But she’s too drunk to even think who she’s talking to.” His face begins to glow with anger. “I can have her stay here with Star so she doesn’t do anything stupider than usual but she leaves the moment she’s sober. Maybe sooner.”

“Guys. I can hear you. No need to fight on my behalf.” Janna shouts through the door. Marco opens the door and lets her in. “Thank you graciously, your majesty.” She goes to bow with her drink about to spill but Marco tips it back up.

“Star! We need you down here!” She comes down the stairs and groans when she sees Janna. “Keep her out of trouble for us?” Marco points his thumb at her.

“Yeah. Can I call Oskar to help me?” She whimpers out.

“You’re gonna need it. We can wait here until he arrives.” He offers.

“No, no, no. Go enjoy your day. I’ll suffer either way.” Turning to Janna aggressively. “You should go upstairs to the bathroom.” She points.

“Aye captain! The powder room it be for this swashbuckler!” She salutes with her bottle spilling a good amount on the floor. “Oops! Don’t worry Cap’n I got this!” She gets on the floor and starts to slurp up her booze.”

“This is just sad.” Marco goes down and forces Janna onto her feet, grabbing the bottle from her. “You aren’t gonna ruin the carpet again. I had to lie to my parents about the new carpet.”

“Alright man. No worries.” Out of nowhere she hugs Marco and Star together. Giggling under her breath. “Hey guys. I need to pee.” Before they can react she hastily makes her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Well at least she’s using the toilet. I’ll see you guys later. Wish me luck!” Star quickly saunters off flipping her phone open to call Oskar as she goes.

“Ready?” Marco asks, dismissing what just happened. “I’m starving!” Tom nods and the two head over to the diner.

 

Part 3:

Star has been outside the bathroom waiting for Janna for a few minutes, occasionally knocking to check on her. The doorbell rings “It’s open!” She yells. 

Oskar comes in and makes his way to the living room. “Star?” He yells.

“Come up the stairs!” He comes up and greets Star with a friendly hug. “Oh don’t be a baby!” She leans in and kisses him. “We’re fine, just no tongue.”

Flustered “Okay. You said Janna was here?” pointing to the bathroom.

“Yep, she’s been in there for a while.” Pointing her face to the door. “Janna! You okay in there?” She waits for an answer. “Janna?” Nothing. “Okay, no.” She kicks the door down to find the window wide open and a note written in illegible lettering. “Oh HECK no!” Without thinking Star jumps out the window after her. Oskar, not knowing what else to do follows her lead.

“Star! Aw man. I am not built for running!” He runs as fast as he can after her but can’t catch up. He grabs his phone and calls her. “Star. Mind waiting up? I kinda can’t keep up.”

“Hold on. I think I see her!” Muffled crashes come over the phone with quiet screaming. “Janna!” Silence falls. “It wasn’t her. It was a homeless man.” In the time it took her to attack a pedestrian Oskar caught up. “Oh. Hey I gotta hang up. My boyfriend is here.” She ends the call.

“Boyfriend?” Oskar says with a big goofy grin.

“Yes. Boyfriend. We’ll talk later. Janna first!” She grabs his hand and conjures her bright pastel pink cloud. “Ride, Cloudy!” They zoom off in random directions trying to find Janna.

“Star!” He shouts as loud as possible. Star stops her ride looking back to see Oskar shaking. “I like going fast in my car but this is insane!” He’s lost his cool. “I’ll get off and look for her myself. I can’t take this speed.” He hops off cloudy.

“You got this boyfriend!” Star reassures. “Go check that direction.” Pointing to the south-western side of town. “I’ll check the rest! Meet back at Marco’s later!” Oskar nods and goes off to search. 

Getting a good amount of distance covered Oskar begins to talk to himself. “Man, Janna. Where could you have gone?” He starts to think about where he hasn’t checked. “She was drunk! There is no way she could’ve gotten far.” He thinks. “Wait! Duh!” He runs back to Marco’s house and goes to the side where the bathroom was on. There he finds Janna face down in the bushes. She’s surrounded by puke and is half conscious. “Janna!” He flips open his phone and calls Star.

“I’m on my way!” Star quickly returns and sees the damage. “Janna. Dummy!” They pick up the fainted girl and take her inside. “What do we do with her? She’s a wreck!” Star is panicking. “She could be in a coma. Or dead!”

“Star! She’s gonna be fine!” Trying to calm her down in spite of his own fear. “Call Marco.” He commands.

“He’s out with Tom! I don’t wanna ruin their good time. Plus he trusted me to take care of this myself.” Before she can finish explaining her worry Oskar has his phone out and dialed Marco. “What are you doing!?”

“Calling Marco.” The phone rings a minute and Marco answers. “Marco? It’s Oskar. We need you back here. Janna is passed out and she took a fall out a window.” He tries to explain calmly but as he says it the fear rises in his voice.

“What? Okay. We’re on our way. Keep her in my room with Star watching her!” The phone clicks out.

“He’s on his way. Grab her arm. She’s going to Marco’s room.” Star listens and doesn’t ask any questions.

 

Part 4:  
Earlier: 

“Are you sure that Star can keep her safe? I mean I trust Star but she can be a little… irresponsible.” Tom asks as they enter the Cafe’

“Oskar will be there. He’s not the best either but together they can handle it.” Marco is clearly agitated by the whole situation. “Besides. Janna isn’t too much trouble when she’s drunk. It’s when she’s sober that causes problems.” Tom gives him a quizzical look. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later.” Trying to dismiss the subject.

“No. You can tell me now.” Tom demands. “The day after I left after last time you had a scar on your chin.” Putting his foot down.

“I told you I slipped on your puke.” Trying to deflect the blame back at Tom.

“That makes no sense though! If you did slip you’d have a rug burn. Not a gash or bruise. If you fell on the wood or linoleum you’d clearly be too far away from the living room.”

“Okay Mr. Detective. Tell me, what if I fell directly on my face and didn’t drag across the ground?”

“Solid counter argument but you couldn’t have. I looked into the physics of your dimension. That can’t happen. Tell me the truth!” A bellow of smoke comes from beneath him.

“You need to cool off.” Whisper yelling, trying to keep the restaurant from going up in flames. “Please.”

“Tell me what happened and I might!” The anger rising, causing more than smoke to rise. Tom’s boots are flaming and people are noticing.

Noticing the danger, Marco gives in. “Fine.” Putting his hand around Tom’s. “After you left that day I went after Janna. I was mad at her for getting you drunk.” The flames go down slightly. “I yelled at her and wanted her to understand what she did was wrong.”

“Do you really think she’ll ever feel bad about drinking?” Tom disagrees.

“Not the drinking. I don’t care what she does. If she wants to do it, fine. If she thinks breaking into my home is okay, I can’t stop her. What isn’t okay is putting you in that position. She has no right to give you alcohol.” His hand begins to clench tighter. “She started spouting some garbage about you, saying it was your fault. I screamed and called her a liar so she hit me. Really hard actually. That’s where the scar came from. Happy now?” For the entirety of his confession Marco looked away, unable to face Tom after lying to him. When he looks back Tom is on fire. “Tom!”

“She hit you?” All the cups on the bar begin to boil and patrons pool out of the restaurant with the workers in tow.

“Tom. You need to calm down! It’s over! She paid for it with a hangover and I refuse to talk to her. It’s done.” Beginning to form tears in his eyes Tom calms down. “Tom?”

“It’s my fault. She didn’t lie. I challenged her…” Marco listens with stilted breathing. “I wanted to prove that I could do it. I didn’t know I’d get like that. I didn’t want to hurt your trust in me.” His flames have subsided and both the boys are now in tears.

“Tom-” Suddenly Marco’s phone rings. It’s Oskar.

 

Part 5:

Tom and Marco come into the house to see Oskar pacing in the living room, Unsure what to do. “Marco! Thank God you’re here.”

Stopping Oskar from giving a panicked plea “They’re in my room right?” Oskar nods. “Okay. Tom stay here with him.” After their discussion at the diner Tom has no room to argue. Marco opens his door slowly to see Janna hanging her head in Star’s arms. “Star. What happened.” 

Star explains the story up to the point Marco arrived. “A few minutes ago she woke up crying. I don’t know what about.” Looking down at Janna.

“Okay. Let me handle this.” Marco points to the door demanding Star leave. “Janna.” He says after the door closes.

“Marco.” She whispers. “Come here please?”

“That’s not happening. Can you walk?” She stands and fumbles down into his arms.

“Okay, got it. You can stay here tonight.” He holds her and leads her to his bed. He lays her down on her side. “Janna. I imagine you won’t remember this but I believe you. Tom told me” His tears hitting the blanket. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to come here anymore.” Her hands close up and she whimpers something. “What was that?” He gets closer to hear her better. Without warning she rises up and kisses him. Marco pushes her away and not saying a word pushes her down the stairs and out the front door.

“Marco!” Tom gets up from the chair to help but like Janna he gets pushed out. “Wait! Marco!” The door slammed and locked in his face. Turning around to see Janna staggering to get somewhere quiet Tom gets furious. “What did you do?” Throwing a fireball in front of her, knocking her down. “I said. What did you do!” Before this can continue Star comes out and puts Tom on ice like at the blood moon ball. She grabs the pillar encasing him and throws it into a portal into his dimension.

“Thanks Star. Janna, go!” Marco says from the porch. Janna stumbles away out of site. Turning around. “Oskar, I’m sorry but you should go too.”

“Say no more. I gotcha. Tell ya what, I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” He sprints out the door and goes to help Janna.

“Thanks Oskar!” Star shouts towards him. He returns a thumbs up. She gets back inside to find Marco has locked himself in his room. She considers crashing it down but leaves him be. “I’ll be in my room.” She says through the crack in the doorframe.

 

Epilogue:

“Will you be okay Janna?” Oskar stands at the foot of the Ordonia residence. “I can stay if you need.” She turns slightly so he can see her eyes and she flips him off abruptly. “Got it.” He leaves.

Janna tumbles inside and collapses in her room. “Marco…” She says before going completely unconscious.


End file.
